


Fire On Fire

by AxiaAndhisMac



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxiaAndhisMac/pseuds/AxiaAndhisMac





	Fire On Fire

埃尔文和利威尔的争吵并不像旁人那样拉扯又纠缠，冷眼相对或是出言嘲讽。

利威尔进埃尔文的办公室时，他正坐在办公桌前阅读资料。他的书桌上堆积着一大堆的文书，旁边还放着拧开盖子的墨水，笔和纸乱成一片，但是埃尔文无心去收拾。他的视线并没有从纸张上抬一下也知道是谁进来，他知道这时候没敲门就直接进来的只有一个人。  
利威尔走进来一句话也没说，径直走到旁边的沙发上坐着。他的整个背部全部靠在沙发上面，微微抬起下巴侧视旁边的埃尔文，然后一句话也不说。埃尔文侧头看了他一眼，继续低着头翻看资料，显然没打算开口。  
现在已经是深夜了，而这也算是他们的常态。作为团长，埃尔文有做不完的工作，因为他的工作远不止于策划壁外的行动，同时还要与墙内的贵族，商会，政治家和其他兵团勾心斗角。而其中不管是哪一项，都需要小心谨慎的处理，因此埃尔文背负的总是比其他人多得多。  
利威尔显然清楚这一点，他不吵他，微微倚在沙发上，不知道在想些什么。他的眼神几乎全部落在埃尔文的身上，埃尔文的头发不像在人前一般仔细整齐的打理好不透露出一丝失态和不沉稳，现在有些凌乱地搭在他的额头映衬着灯光熠熠生辉，这让他看上去比平日里年轻许多。他低着头只能看见他眉毛和鼻梁，坚毅沉稳的轮廓之下透出几分疲倦，他的手握着钢笔，不停地在纸张上写。  
夜里很静，于是只能听见纸张的沙沙声与各自平稳的呼吸。利威尔见他这样，想象着换了自己肯定已经开始坐立不安。利威尔是个很聪明的人，但是他决计不懂政治和操控人心。他的性格锋利像是一把刀锋，直言不讳地戳人痛处，内地软弱虚伪的军官或是养尊处优的贵族或是狡猾狠厉的商人决计会被他的言语碎成片，就像是外界对他的称呼，人类最强士兵，他是埃尔文最利的刀，且只能向外，不能向内。  
如果除去“早上好”与“晚安”，他已经有好多天没有和埃尔文说过话了。与其说是他们争吵，埃尔文其实并没有争吵的意思，不如说是利威尔自己单方面的。起因是他狠狠踹了一脚内地某个商会的老板。就像是前面说的，去壁外调查然后士兵战死他们背负着无数人命回来面对眼泪、哀嚎和谩骂不是他们的唯一工作。团里职位越高的军官受到的非议越多。而团长面对的不止是失去孩子的父母空洞的悲恸和诘问，还有内地里提供了一大批物资和钱财的商会的质问和非难。  
他看见那个秃着头的商会老板，大摇大摆的将手背在身后借着是否找到人类生存的有利线索责问埃尔文，埃尔文直着脊背不卑不亢回答没有。而那个商会老板说所以说出去干什么，那么多钱那么多物资全部打水漂了吗？说白了是你们不中用——  
而利威尔知道，那个老板并不关心人类的存亡，他在意的不过是他的钱和东西。埃尔文一句话也没有回答，想必他已经习惯了这样的言语。利威尔并不喜欢看见埃尔文这样，他也不喜欢有人这样跟他说话。他从小在地下生存的经验并不需要处理这些人际关系，要么生要么死。因此他下意识飞起一脚踢过去，那个老板沉重身体飞起一下然后在地上滚落几圈。  
“闭嘴，你这蠢猪。”利威尔说。  
那个老板在地上哀嚎几下然后不可置信的瞪大眼睛看着利威尔。“你，你竟敢！”他在地上发抖，不知是疼痛还是盛怒，他指着利威尔，“我要撤资！我要撤——！”利威尔于是再飞起一脚踹在他的脸上，那个老板只剩在地上打滚的嚎。他再想踹，刚才没有立即阻止他的埃尔文此刻开口。  
“利威尔。”他伸手捏住他的手腕，语气间略带提醒。利威尔因此停手，退到他旁边。  
埃尔文走上去把那个老板扶起来，“莱特先生，没有管住我的部下很抱歉，”他的表情很冷漠，依照程序把那个老板扶起来。而那个老板挣扎着站起来，他甩开埃尔文的手，脸上的肉都在抖，“我要撤资！你们别再想出去搞什么壁外调查。埃尔文史密斯！”他指着埃尔文，然后再指着一边的利威尔，“还有你！你们——”利威尔一个眼神立即让他噤声，然后他转头对着埃尔文，“让他走开！快让他离我远点！”  
利威尔自然是一步不动。埃尔文看了他一眼，利威尔还是没动。  
“莱特先生，我让队医帮您包扎一下，”埃尔文这时开口，他的眼神高深莫测，“至于不听话的部下我会好好管教。”他有意无意将“不听话”加重。而商会老板即使人格可鄙却也足够聪明懂得言下之意。如果你再进一步惹怒他，我也管不住他会做什么。这是埃尔文的言下之意。  
这是威胁。莱特适才对利威尔的恐惧一瞬间全部转移到了埃尔文身上了。他看着面前这个高大的男人，以及脸颊的冷峻的轮廓，锐利的眼睛里透出无情。莱特放弃辩驳，因为他知道这个男人为了目的可以不择手段。见他这样，埃尔文挥了挥手示意旁边的士兵把莱特扶走。  
等到他们走远，利威尔才开口，略带嘲讽，“你可真会用人。”  
而埃尔文转头看他，只说，“不要冲动。”  
利威尔皱眉，“我不喜欢有人这样跟你说话。他们明明什么都不懂。”  
埃尔文的眉眼温和了一些，却仍旧严峻，“这些不重要，利威尔。如果可以继续壁外调查，这些根本不值一提。我希望你以后也注意这一点，不要轻易对他们出手，你该学会控制你的冲动。”  
利威尔听他这样说，突然觉得有些生气。他不知道原因，于是倔强着要反驳，“那你刚才还用我威胁那个蠢猪？”  
“这是下策，”埃尔文说，“本来只听他出完气就够了，但是如果你踢了他，不做点什么只会惹怒他然后他撤资。我们做的一切全部徒劳无功。但是，疼痛让只他发怒，恐惧才能让他真正记住。这是手段。”  
“手段。”利威尔哼了一声。他从不在意埃尔文把他拿刀使，且一刻也没有怀疑过埃尔文。“那个肥猪接下来就会听你的了？”  
“不会。”埃尔文说的很直白，“只让他感到恐惧是不行的。”然后他开始往回走，“走吧，利威尔。工作又增加了。”  
利威尔于是跟在他后面。  
接下里的几天里埃尔文都开始忙。显然殴打莱特这件事没那么容易过去。埃尔文一直外出，或者是在办公室里处理了增加的书类。埃尔文显然是因为他的冲动而增加了不少工作，他们并没有多少时间相处，埃尔文会跟他说早上好或是晚安，然后其余时间全部在忙。他并没有责难利威尔或是显露出一丝厌烦，这让利威尔心里生出一丝愧疚。这很奇怪，他不常愧疚。他看着埋在桌子里的埃尔文开始生气，生自己的气。因此就每天晚上坐在埃尔文办公室的沙发上，一言不发，直到深夜然后回到自己的房间。  
埃尔文显然没注意到利威尔的想法，或者是根本分不出一丝精力去顾及他。这也让他很苦恼。他于是整个晚上都盯着埃尔文，埃尔文却岿然不动。这更增加了利威尔的烦躁。然后终于在他忍不住要开口的时候，埃尔文先说话。  
“我明天要去王都，”埃尔文将钢笔盖进笔帽里，抬头看他，“你有什么需要的么？”  
他的眼睛很蓝，像壁外的天一样广阔，不经意撞进去就迷失在里面。埃尔文的眼睛似乎可以洞察一切。自然也能看出利威尔的烦躁与局促。  
“那群穿着金裤衩但是屎还是一样臭的秃了头的蠢货手里有我什么想要的？”利威尔的话很刺。  
埃尔文只是轻笑，“红茶什么的？”  
“啊，他们的茶确实很不错。”利威尔不得不承认，但是他并不打算就这样服软，“但是我不需要。”  
埃尔文只是挑了挑眉，然后了然的笑。他们没再说话。  
第二天利威尔看着埃尔文上了马车，驶向王都。埃尔文去了将近两天，回来的时候已经第二天晚上了。他紧急召了分队长们开会，韩吉，米克和其他分队长坐在桌子两边，利威尔坐在埃尔文对面。内容是新的壁外调查已经批下来了，出发时间原定在两周后。虽然没有提及商会老板的事情，想必是已经解决了吧。埃尔文总是有这些手段。即使利威尔不清楚具体的，但是他知道埃尔文可以做成大多数他想做的事情。  
开完会大家都散开，利威尔走在最后面，然后被埃尔文叫住，“利威尔，你先等一下。”  
利威尔于是停住，合上门，靠在门边的墙壁上，“什么？”  
埃尔文整理了一下外套，“等一下能来我房间一趟么？有东西给你。两个小时以后。”  
利威尔抿着嘴，然后开口，“了解。”然后他开门，出去之后再合上。

利威尔准时在两个小时以后敲开埃尔文的门。这时候已经很晚了，但是他们都习惯了深夜。埃尔文开门时穿着柔软的白衬衫，那是他睡觉时候穿的衣服，想必已经洗过澡了。利威尔走进去的时候，埃尔文合上了门。而是虽然很小声，但是利威尔还是注意到了，埃尔文上了锁。他轻轻一笑，转头看着埃尔文，不言不语。  
埃尔文显然也不觉得窘迫，丝毫不掩饰的盯着利威尔。他总是着高深莫测的样子，利威尔很擅长捕捉人心，却永远看不透埃尔文。但是在这种时候，他却很懂他。  
利威尔同样也穿着柔软的白衬衫，他往后退几步就坐在了埃尔文的床上。“所以，团长先生，你想给我什么？”  
埃尔文不急不躁，他穿过房间，从旁边的书桌上拿出一个小纸包，不大不小的握在手掌里，然后走到坐着的利威尔面前，开始缓慢的拆开。这是用的油纸，装面包也是用的这个，所以利威尔大概猜测里面装的是食物一类的。他把手撑在床边，使劲抬头看着站立的埃尔文，“里面是什么？”  
大概见他这样仰望，埃尔文于是迁就他似的蹲了下来。他没有回答利威尔，只是一层一层的拆开油纸，最后显露出里面的东西。  
是几块黑棕色的固体，整齐的切成方块，利威尔可以嗅到甜腻的香气，“糖果？”  
“这叫巧克力。试试。”埃尔文说。利威尔盯着他，然后眨了眨眼。埃尔文于是伸手拿了一块，朝他嘴边送过去。利威尔下意识张开嘴含住，甚至是舌头触碰到了埃尔文的手指。他的洁癖在埃尔文面前毫无征兆。  
入口的是甜。滑腻的，粘腻温热的甜淌在唇舌之上，利威尔沉沉的呼吸，只需低头便能对上埃尔文的眼。他忽然想起了传说中的海也是蓝的，但是想必海比不上这双眼睛的漂亮和广袤无垠。他看着面前这个男人，他的眉眼毅然却在熠熠灯光之下模糊了那样的锐利，柔和了轮廓显露出温柔。  
这是仅有利威尔才能见识到的埃尔文。  
他伸手揪住了埃尔文的衬衫，然后使劲将他拉过来，利威尔的动作蛮横且急躁，他狠狠吻住埃尔文。埃尔文回应他，只需微微前进，便能从他嘴里尝到那份甜腻。利威尔稍微张开腿以供给埃尔文栖身空间。但是埃尔文直接将他按在了床上，他整个人全部覆盖住了利威尔是身体。利威尔甚至是不需要任何提示，他的动作又快又凶的扯开埃尔文的衣服。他们的唇舌纠缠着，五指与掌心开始各自贴住彼此的皮肤，以交换体温，以刺激欲望。  
他们就这样纠缠着上了床。埃尔文从他的嘴唇开始亲吻，唇舌游移过他的下颌线，舔吻凸起的喉结，隔着温热皮肉感受到颈动脉的鼓动。利威尔身上的每一寸都很热烈，凹凸起的皮肤，他的肤色白得冷淡，显出乌青的血管。但是伴随着埃尔文的唇舌所到之处全部发红，像火一般从骨头里烧出来，疯狂的发红。他与埃尔文比起来就太小了，将将缩在他身下，完美契合。  
比起利威尔的苍白，埃尔文的皮肤是发亮的蜜糖色，总是让他忍不住去品尝。实际上他也吻着他的皮肤。灯光折在他的头发上像是太阳一样辉煌，总是让利威尔微微失神。他的手圈在埃尔文的脖子上，想吻他，于是埃尔文抬起头继续与他接吻。  
他的手指一边从利威尔的胸腹缓慢爬行，穿过下陷的腹股沟，手上握住他的性器官。利威尔的哼声被他强行堵上，卡在喉咙里，闷闷沉沉的。他们接吻毫无章法，埃尔文的手上却有十分道理。他的手很大，紧紧裹住利威尔的性器，一松一紧的松合手指，足以让他失态发出叫声。  
利威尔在床上从来不是安静的那一类。他的欲求就像他的性格一样直白，绝不扭捏也不作态。他从喉咙里发出哼声，微微张合着嘴唇。他的脸很小，看上去寡冷无情且无欲无求，但是但凡上面沾染上了颜色就多了几分艳丽和堕落。埃尔文低头轻吻他微微皱起的眉头，另外一只手往下滑到了那片灼热的褶皱间。他一面吻他一面分散他的注意力，当他们的唇舌再次缠在一起，埃尔文的手指也顺势插进去。利威尔身体僵了一下，然后更加热烈的回应埃尔文。他将他的腿缠在了埃尔文的腰上，他的手指插入太阳光色的金发里，长长的呼出一口气。  
埃尔文很有耐心，他的手指缓慢移动，等待着利威尔放松。而当他抽出去，他再加了一根手指，这次少了几分刚才的小心翼翼，多了几分力气，这让利威尔的身体再次绷紧，埃尔文侧头吻他的手臂，“放松，利威尔。”  
两根手指继续扩张，他诱骗似的给予利威尔各方面的身体接触，在他耳边低语，或是与他交换体温或是手指不停抽动，而利威尔在这种方面也全然相信他。他再次放松时埃尔文插入第三根手指。利威尔将脸埋在了埃尔文的脖颈，他能够清楚嗅到他的味道，他的嘴唇在埃尔文的锁骨处留下缠绵细碎的吻。他伸出手寻找着埃尔文的性器，他的尺寸就像是他的身高一样，利威尔的手指刚好一圈握住。那东西颤跳着，灼着他的手指，装着埃尔文的全部欲望。与平时的他冷峻无情截然相反的人，埃尔文在床上十分热烈。  
他将下巴放在埃尔文的肩上，然后咬了咬他的肩膀，“我要你进来。”  
埃尔文笑，逗他似的，“什么？”  
“埃尔文——”利威尔这样喊他，低着嗓音，似乎带着打架时的凶狠。  
埃尔文这次甚至都没犹豫一秒钟，他迅速将利威尔翻了个面背对着他，然后手有些蛮横的将他的脊背按下去，利威尔甚至都不需要反抗，他的脸埋在床铺上，几乎要窒息。但是他配合着埃尔文将自己的腰部上抬，方便他的进入。  
埃尔文的性器官抵在他的入口时，利威尔心脏猛地跳了一下。接着就是被扯开般的痛，灼热的入口被强行撑开，埃尔文抚摸着他的脊背，利威尔身体绷直了蝴蝶骨锐利的凸出来像是一双翅膀。埃尔文低头轻轻吻他的腰窝示意他放松。利威尔长长的呼气，“别停，我受得住。”  
埃尔文于是再次往前，这一次他毫不犹豫，全部插入。期间似乎碰到了那个点让利威尔的腰都软了下去，无意识摆动自己的身体。他里面又紧又热，裹着埃尔文逼得他差点射出来。  
埃尔文的手握住他的腰让他安分点，“利威尔，别动。”  
利威尔于是侧头，他的侧脸贴在床单上，眼睛看着埃尔文，轻笑，“真没用。”  
得到的是埃尔文的往里一顶，利威尔的声音都变了调。  
埃尔文缓了一会开始动起来，利威尔里面开始变得柔软起来，埃尔文一开始的动作很慢，当他缓缓抽身利威尔以为他要退出时再猛地顶进去，这让他的腿都软了。他早该知道埃尔文史密斯这个人是个衣冠禽兽。但是现在他哪舍得花心思去想别的。利威尔整个人都开始发软，他的肌肉每随着埃尔文的每一寸深入都发抖，快感附在他的血液里传遍四肢百骸，连骨头都被融化了一样。  
他的腿几乎张到最开，他的后半身被埃尔文抬着，膝盖两点落在床上支撑他的身体，埃尔文的身体比他的更热更宽阔更坚硬，他的胯骨每一次都撞到他的大腿内侧，甚至可以想象那里发红发肿。  
“埃尔文，埃尔文，”他喊他的名字，他仰着脖子侧头看他，他伸出手想要触碰他，埃尔文于是伸手圈紧他的上半身在保持着继续进入的状态把他抱起来，利威尔调整他腿脚的位置，他的整个后背贴在了埃尔文的胸膛上，感受到了隔着胸腔跳动的心脏。  
埃尔文紧紧将他的身体圈住，手掌摩擦过他的肋骨，胸膛和腹部。利威尔转头与他接吻，他的臀部保持着埃尔文进入的节奏，他们两个人的身体都晃动，打破了他们的吻，埃尔文于是在他的耳后后颈和肩膀落下密集的吻，而利威尔仰起头感受每一处快感。  
然后他看见了放在桌子上的叫做巧克力的点心，想要伸手去拿，他微微伸长手臂无论如何都够不着，于是拍了拍埃尔文的手臂示意，埃尔文笑了一下，亲了亲他的脸颊，于是松开一只手伸出去轻易拿到，他手上拿着一块，似乎要喂他，但是在利威尔张开嘴那一瞬间埃尔文却拿开了。逗弄他似的好几次利威尔于是侧头用眼睛斜他。  
埃尔文于是再次把巧克力喂给他，但是利威尔却死活不配合他。他紧紧闭着嘴，像是绝不上当的样子。埃尔文于是猛地用力顶了一下，利威尔立即叫出声，于是埃尔文轻易将手上的糖果送进利威尔的嘴里，同时进去的还有两根手指。  
利威尔的下面紧，他的嘴里很热。糖果在他的口腔里融化，他却不停舔着埃尔文的手指，埃尔文换了个姿势，他将利威尔从背后压在床上，另外一只手握住了他的性器，他们整个身体交叠在床上，埃尔文的身体沉沉的压着利威尔，此刻他全然处于最弱势，埃尔文的手指从他的嘴里抽出来，融化的巧克力轻易就那样的溢出他的嘴角，埃尔文低头舔掉那些甜味再与他接吻。他们这时候已经拉扯到癫狂，伴随着他们最后的动作，他们身体交叠着达到了高潮。  
埃尔文只是压在他的身上，凑过去吻他的脸。利威尔微微喘气，然后侧头就碰到埃尔文的嘴唇，他们于是开始接吻，很长很纠缠的一个吻。  
“好甜。”埃尔文说。然后一边从利威尔身体里面退出。他出去的时候利威尔明显感受到有什么东西滑出来染湿他的大腿。埃尔文从边上拿出毛巾擦了擦自己，然后再替他擦干净他的精液。利威尔的胯骨因为刚才的撞击而发酸发涩，大腿内侧的皮肤还有刚才烧灼似的余韵。他全身都失了力气摊在床上。埃尔文把毛巾丢在一边，将他紧紧抱住。他将额头贴在利威尔的后颈时，利威尔终于觉察到他逐渐显露出来的疲倦。  
他想下床出去让他好好休息，但是利威尔刚动了一下，埃尔文于是下意识收紧了手臂，闷声闷气的，“等一下。”  
“等一下再走。”埃尔文说。与其说是挽留，不如说是在...撒娇。  
利威尔以为自己听错了。他自认为自己很了解埃尔文，但是现在发现其实不然。他从前不知道埃尔文其实会粘人。这样的说起来，利威尔突然觉得他这样有点可爱。  
利威尔于是转了个身与他面对面，他们仍旧赤裸着，就那样过于亲昵的身体贴紧，呼吸交缠。利威尔看他，埃尔文则是紧闭着眼，呼吸平稳悠长。  
就当利威尔以为他睡着时，埃尔文又突然说了一句，“巧克力是带给你的礼物。”  
利威尔想想也知道，这大概是从王都里的宴会上拿的吧。这种昂贵又奢侈的东西，平民是决计吃不起的。忽然脑内想起这样的埃尔文，穿着一丝不苟的军装表情严肃沉稳却小心翼翼的从点心盘子里装了几个用纸包好带回来。  
利威尔觉得埃尔文有很多特质。他强悍、决绝、果断、睿智、无情，今天却觉得他可爱。这样想着，埃尔文已经沉沉睡去。利威尔呆了一会儿，不吵醒他的前提下，从他的床上爬起来放让他好好睡觉。他穿好衣服，转头再看了看床上的埃尔文，没有忍住低头吻了吻他的鼻梁。  
“晚安。”利威尔轻言细语。  
FIN  
2019/10/21


End file.
